Just A Story
by Terra Tenshi
Summary: My Christmas Present to all Slash fans. Zim and Dib put their children to bed and discuss the story of Santa. ZADR, established relationship


Warnings: Implied male/male relationships

**Just A Story**

"So on Christmas Eve Santa flies all around the world and leaves coal for all the bad little boys and girls and brings presents for the good ones to open on Christmas morning and since everyone knows that time speed's up while you're asleep the sooner you go to bed the sooner Santa will get her and the sooner it will be morning and you can open all the presents under the tree." Dib nodded firmly to himself as he finished his speech. Kal burbled happily in his sister's lap clearly totally convinced. The nice thing about having a baby, Dib decided, was that they were too little to question anything their parents told them, unlike his sister Xie who still looked unsure. Fortunately Gir broke in before she could voice her questions, running around like a maniac and screaming 'PRESENTS!' at the top of his little cybernetic lungs, she blinked once, slowly, before red-violet eyes focused on the little robot. A soft giggle fell from her lips before she spoke.

"Alright Gir, but we have to go to bed if we want presents." Her sweetly childlike voice managed to calm Gir long enough for her to grab his little hand. 'Presents!' Gir insisted, but let himself be dragged away to her room anyway. As insane as he may be Gir has an intense fondness for his master's daughter and spends most nights as her surrogate teddy bear. Dib shook his head as he picked up Kal to carry him to his crib, behind him boots scuffled as his mate moved from where he had been leaning against the doorframe, watching. Soon Kal was settled happily in his crib, well on his way to dreamland. Down the hall his mate tugged sheets and blankets up around their daughter and the little SIR unit who accompanied her. Dib left Kal's room, shutting the door behind him, in Xie's room the main light clicked off leaving behind the soft glow of her nightlight. His mate stepped into the hall pulling the door closed behind him before looking up and smirking.

"Santa?" Zim sounded half amused and half curious. Dib mock glared at him.

"Yes, Santa. I'll have you know that that's the same story my mom told me and Gaz when we were kids." Zim smirked at him.

"So you expect a fat man in a red suit to fly around the sky and break into houses all night." Dib leveled a _look_ at his mate.

"No..." he sighed, "It's just a story Zim." It was Zim's turn to glare.

"So you lied to our smeets?" Dib shook his head and laughed a little.

"It's just a story Zim." Zim looked ready to argue when his antenna twitched with an unfamiliar sound. He raised a hand to stop any further conversation before moving towards the front of the base.

"Zim." Dib sounded mildly annoyed as he tried to get his mate's attention back. Zim continued to ignore him as he headed for the front door. Dib sighed and followed him, wondering absently what had drawn his attention so suddenly. Zim reached the front door and paused with his hand on the handle for a moment before pulling it open.

"Zim..." Dib sounded even further annoyed as he followed his mate outside but stopped suddenly as his eyes focused on something he had never expected to see in the night sky.

"Just a story?" Zim's voice was both questioning and disbelieving.

"Shut up." Dib said absently. Zim shot him a _look_.

And above them a red sleigh pulled by eight flying reindeer soared across the sky.

AN: Less Yaoiness this time around and its shorter too but I felt like doing something sweet, short, and cutely to the point. Due to time constraints this story has yet to be beta'd so all mistakes are mine and I apologize for them as profusely as I can manage. As always C&C welcome and reviews are much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or anything to do with it and people refuse to sell it to me for fear that I would make it more insane than it already is. I stole Gir though, don't tell anyone.

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!**_


End file.
